


Bad Girls

by priestessamy



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I hope you like it, but it is strong, i know this fandom is small, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Junior year has barely even started and the gang has to save Elmville once again. But some recent drama make things a little complicated for the ladies of the Bad Kids. But they'll probably be okay. Between the three of them, they practically make one normal person.





	Bad Girls

It was fall in Elmville, and a zombie horde was making its way from Cravencroft Cemetary toward the Aguefort Adventuring Academy. Nothing new. Kristen Applebees was with the other girls facing down the zombies themselves, and the boys were down in the sewers looking for a necromancer or a relic or whatever the hell was doing this. Junior year had started with a bang. But maybe Kristen was feeling a little bitter at the moment.

Fig flipped her bass around, using the neck as a handle, swinging straight for the head of the nearest undead. “Y'know, I never really thought about it. But it's kinda fuckin' sexist, right? All of our heavy hitters are boys, and they're all down in the sewers. So it's three casters against a bunch of zombies, and we're all girls. That's... gotta be something. Right? Adaine, you're smart, back me up here.”

“It's not sexism. It's just a bad case of us playing into common gendered stereotypes. Not quite the same. Besides, we break plenty of other stereotypes. I suppose it all balances out in the end.” Lightning and fire lit up the night sky. Adaine used her massive crystal to brain another monster. The giant sphere had seemingly been used more for vicious physical attacks than casting spells. “For example, Kristen is gay, as she has made abundantly clear over the years. Speaking of which, dear, it's been a few days since I've seen you lurking around _Der Wulfhaus_ lately. Is everything alright between yourself and Tracker?”

Sacred flame. Sacred flame. Don't think about it. Sacred flame. Don't think about it. Sacred flame.

Fuck.

“We uhh... She broke up with me. I broke up with her? We broke up...”

“That bitch...” Fig muttered before striking a sick chord on her bass, blasting back several more zombies.

“What?? No, I mean... It wasn't like that. Just... She's going to college in a few days. Long distance things suck.” Sacred flame. Sacred flame. Don't get too upset. Everything is fine. “So we just talked about it a long time and... that made the most sense. Ya know?” Spirit guardians. Philosophy students. Insufferable. “It's... totally fine. Y'know, whatever.”

Adaine sent out a wave of force, pushing back all of the zombies a good ten or fifteen feet. Then whirled around on her like they weren't in the middle of a fight. “Are you bloody kidding me??You two were so in love! It was the very definition of saccharine! You can't break up just because she's leaving.”

Fig did almost the exact same with a wave of percussive sound, spinning just as fast. “Yeah, what she said. You're like... so freaking pure. Seeing you so happy gave me hope. That I wouldn't be making jokes about hooking up with men like twice my age. You guys can't split~”

Her attention was flagging. This was too much. A lot to be said and a lot she wasn't explaining and the others weren't really helping at the moment. Bless their hearts, they were trying. But it was kind of backfiring at the moment.

The discussion got so heated that none of them really noticed the zombies slowly drawing closer, overwhelming both Fig and Adaine. They went down, not able to defend themselves against the pure numbers of the droning undead. What happened next was almost instinct. First, she fired off quite possibly her strongest turn undead she had ever used. That naturally sent all of them running, revealing both of her friends laid out on the grass. They were covered in blood, marred all over by deep cuts and vicious bites, but Fig at least seemed to be alive. Adaine was barely breathing at all. Kristen's heart snapped in half, a very specific series of failures and misery played out in her mind. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

Dropping to her knees, she went to the elf first. “No. No, hey, you're way stronger than that. D-Damn!” Panicking, she gripped Adaine's cheeks and kissed her, casting a healing spell to keep her from dying. Then she snapped over to Fig, at least able to find a pulse on the tiefling. But she wasn't doing so hot. Still freaking out, she gave her the same treatment – a kiss and a spell. Knowing that the two of them were at least alive, she turned her attention on the zombies, preparing herself for the likelihood that this could be it. Unless...

Ohh, bless those boys. Just when Kristen was sure that everything was going to turn to absolute shit, all of the zombies slumped down in unison, like a music video. They were completely motionless. Her crystal began ringing with a series of messages from Riz. 'Hey. Turns out it was a necromancer AND a relic. Took a little extra work. Going to Basrar's. You in?'

She looked back and forth between her two friends and sighed sadly. 'Gonna hit up Krom's then have a girls' night. You guys have fun.' As much as she hated to think about it, she needed to get them on their feet and explain herself.

* * *

Adaine picked at something that was supposedly a chicken sandwich, but she was dubious. It was on a bun, with something resembling lettuce and tomato. But to call it a chicken sandwich felt like an insult to both words. Or maybe she was just more focused on the others at the table with her. Fig was next to her, showing absolutely no anxiety about digging into her suspicious steak. And across the booth from them, Kristen, who seemed appropriately bashful.

“So... you lied then?”

“Wh-! It wasn't a lie, I just... left out some details.” Kristen hastily shoved a large chunk of salad into her mouth, as though it could somehow help all this make more sense.

Fig just started snickering, obviously much more at-peace with what was happening here. Strange, considering she was actually conscious when 'it' happened. You would think she would have even more reason to be frustrated. “Aw, shit, you really _have_ been paying attention. I'm sorry for ever thinking you were too precious to manage lying.”

It hit Adaine far too late – which was still par for the course, unfortunately – that Fig was most definitely taking this way too easy. “Wait, did you already know??”

Fig chomped on a hunk of steak and stared her down for a moment. “Seriously?” she asked incredulously, mouth full. “Look, yeah, I knew that her and Tracker were having some problems, so she was crashing with me at mom's place. But _this_ is news to me. Fascinating news, don't get me wrong. But news for sure.”

“Okay, just... so I can make sure I've got all my metaphorical ducks in a metaphorical row. The actual reason that the two of you broke up was because she accused you of spending more time with us than her. And at some point, you realized that she was right to be paranoid. And you actually are particularly fond of us. _Both_ of us. And when you saw us nearly killed by the zombies, you decided _that_ was the time to act and show your affection for us. While I was nearly dead and Fig was unconscious?” Adaine knew she was laying into Kristen pretty hard right now, but she wanted to be absolutely certain she understood the situation.

This was, arguably, the first time that she'd ever had anyone express any kind of interest in her without feeling some kind of frustration or revulsion. And that was a bit frightening.

Kristen just nodded her head slowly. Her pale, freckled cheeks were covered in a bright red blush. “Well. You always did have a gift for summarizing things...”

She felt Fig suddenly bump into her, shoulder to shoulder. “Give the girl a break. She's in the middle of an emotional crisis. She needs our support. Among other things~” The tiefling winked at each of them in turn.

It was almost like an automatic reaction at this point. _'What is happening here?'_ Except... Adaine knew what was happening here. She couldn't not know it. Yep, definitely terrifying. If it weren't for the meds from Jawbone, she most certainly would have been having a minor panic attack. Fig was absolutely playing along with this now, making it two against one. Or... was that even accurate? She didn't hate what she was hearing. Logically speaking, it made a kind of ridiculous sense. They had spent the last two years saving the world and building themselves into a strong fighting force. It tracked that they would be closer than ever, and maybe emotions would get complicated.

She still didn't really 'get' complicated emotions. But she knew how to follow her brain. “Alright. What now?”

* * *

“A slumber party.” It wasn't a question. Sandralynn didn't exactly ask a lot of questions when it came to Fig's bullshit. She mostly just repeated whatever she said in a concerned tone.

“A slumber party,” she repeated right back, trying to sound more confident this time. “Come on, you should be happy! I'm doing normal teen girl shit.”

“Figueroth Faeth, you never do normal teen girl shit. Just tonight, you went running out the door screaming 'gotta fight zombies, back soon!' You'll forgive me for being dubious.” She crossed her arms and eyed the three of them warily. It didn't really help that neither of her friends had learned how to lie, despite basking in her influence for two years now. So Adaine and Kristen were just kind of smiling awkwardly.

But something in all of this finally seemed to crack her mother's shell for a moment, and she gave a helpless shrug. “Just... keep it down, yeah?”

The three of them scrambled quickly up to Fig's room, grateful to get somewhere that felt a bit safer. She instantly went to her stash and began getting out all of the necessary components. This was happening, and frankly she was so fucking thrilled. Booze to help Kristen not feel like such a mess, weed to keep Adaine from freaking out, and both for her because hell yeah. “Ladies, our vices...”

She wasn't done yet, though. Just providing the substances would only get these dorks halfway. So she lit up the blunt, got it going, and then took a nice big hit. Rather than immediately releasing it, she shimmied over, gently tugging Adaine in close. The girl looked predictably shocked, but then actually started to lean into it. Once their lips met, she released a cloud of smoke into her mouth. While she was coughing and adjusting to the experience, Fig got a nice shot's worth of whiskey and did the same for Kristen, who looked almost desperate for an alcoholic smooch at this point.

One might have imagined that at that point it just launched into a very porno-esque three-way or something gross like that. But it was fairly quiet, mostly for Sandralynn's sake. Passing whiskey and weed around, flirtatious touches and winks, the occasional follow-up kiss. Fucking_ finally_ these two understood that when she winked at them, just maybe she meant it.

Drunk and stoned, all three carelessly changed into some of Fig's pajamas before piling into her bed. It was warm, and cozy, and it felt like love.

Not that she would ever say that sappy shit out loud.

…it would probably make decent lyrics though.


End file.
